


It's for the Best

by ObsidianX (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dear John Letter, End of a Relationship, F/M, taking off in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-24
Updated: 2001-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/ObsidianX
Summary: Ash makes the decision to leave





	It's for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

Pokemon: It's For the Best

Ash Ketchum laid awake on the bunk in the Pokemon center staring at the ceiling. His mind however was on the events of the previous day when they had been stopped by that old woman doing a survey of the youth of today. Misty's answer to her question about where do you see yourself in five years had really shocked him. Her answer bothered him he could still here her say. "I want to be married and having a normal life with the man I love." he still remembered how she had taken his hand after that proclamation earning them both a knowing look from the old woman.

"I shouldn't be so surprised after all things are getting pretty serious between us ever since that incident with Rudy a few years back." That thought however brought him no comfort he just kept picturing a normal life living a city with a normal job and it was scaring him half to death. "Why does it. If I love her shouldn't I put her before my dream?" he asked himself he was truly afraid of the answer because deep down he knew he couldn't give up his dream and neither could she.

"I don't want our relationship to end up like Mom and Dad's her pregnant and then me taking off because I'm sick of normal life." Ash glanced over at Misty realizing that even though he loved her dearly their lives were on different paths and if they stayed together they both would be sorry. "No choice I'd best do it now while she's asleep I don't think I could do so to her face." Ash carefully got up careful not to disturb the others in the room.

Borrowing two sheets of paper from Nurse Joy's desk he set down to write what would be his goodbye and explanation's to his friends.

"Dear Misty,  
I know what I'm about to do will hurt you dearly but it's for the best, Your comments yesterday have made me realize our lives are on different paths. Even though I do care deeply for you I cannot be the man you need me to be I cannot live a normal life with you. I have come to the conclusion that it will be better on both of us if I leave now I don't want anything like what happened between my parents happening to us with time invested together thrown away because one of us is miserable.  
So Good bye I will see you again someday after we have both moved on and come to accept that this is the best decision that was possible.  
Your Friend Always,  
Ash

PS: If you want to know I did love you and that's why I'm doing this"

Ash folded the letter and carefully scrawled her name on the back for a moment he nearly tore it up but his resolve held.. He then picked up the other sheet and began to write a letter to his other traveling companion.

"Brock  
I am saying goodbye I will miss you both and have a request of you please look after Misty since I know what I do will hurt her badly.  
Your Friend,  
Ash  
PS Good luck with your dream about being a breeder."

Ash looked up it was nearly morning which would mean the others would be waking up soon. He carefully made his way back threw the silent halls of the Pokemon center and carefully placed each note by it's intended recipient. Carefully dressing then awakening Pikachu and telling him to be quiet. He made his way out of the front door the confused and still drowsy rodent following him.

"Pika pi Ka chu?" Pikachu asked as he followed his trainer out onto the dew covered ground. Pikachu looked around at all the sparkling drops and took a minute to inhale the scent.

"We are leaving Pikachu and it's for the best so lets go I want to be at least far enough away that they can't catch up by the time they awake." Ash said picking up his pace. Pikachu with a confused look on his face just hurried to catch up to his retreating trainer.

Misty woke up to find Ash gone and note sitting beside her she picked it up and read. "No No NO!" she yelled running past a startled Brock and out side. "Ash where are you please come back." She yelled at the top of her lungs not caring who saw her. "Ash I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything please come back I love you." she said as she sunk to the ground Brock having read his own note reached down and picked her up carrying her back inside.

Ash Ketchum reached up to wipe a tear from his face "It's for the best." he said calmly.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Note this fic was originally written as a jab at Ash and Misty shippers who kept spamming my request at the time to write them.


End file.
